Take my hand , my love
by AkkioAwakenedExcorcist
Summary: Shadows... we are the ones who create them... Void Kyonatsu created one out of her dark heart. Shadows cannot be thrown away because they are just like humans. Void's shadow, Lord Yohkumura , light deep down, is the opposite of dark in his heart, just not his appearance. Both Void and Lord end up becoming each other's half and show... what happiness and love is...
1. Prologue I of Take my hand , my love

Have you ever had the feelings of regret, escape, and not continuing on...?

Those feelings and similar ones creates darkness inside our hearts, yours and mines.

The darkness creates shadows.

Those shadows are our opposites.

They are like humans.

As we have darkness inside our hearts , they have light inside theirs.

They are your other half that you cannot get rid of.

This can be a good or bad thing ,it is decided by your will, feelings, and emotions.

If its good, it means you are becoming light, if its bad you are forever lost in the dark.

So, what does this all mean...?

Lets see the meaning of all this.

Here, take my hand , my love.


	2. Prologue II : The soon-to-be-prince

...

Have you heard of the story, of the boy who was supposed to be crowned Prince of Sugar by the King Of Spades? This is very important throughout this story I am about to tell you. Here , let me tell you the story Princely Beginning, Princely End - the story Void wrote but left unfinished for now. The new chapters she writes will be also written in Take my hand, my love.

...

PROLOGUE OF: PRINCELY BEGINNING, PRINCELY END , by Void Kyonatsu

The soon-to-be-prince and her crown

...

Not too long ago, there was a strong army of demon that attacked The Kingdom of Spades. The reason why... there was a crown that allows the person in possession to control time and space itself. The demons wanted it so they could manipulate the past and future to mess with us.

But then, during the attack, a mysterious young girl incognito as a boy, rose above the demons who were using dark magic with her own dark magic ..of pure light.

With her assistance of fighting dark with dark and leading the battle, no one in The Army of Spades was killed. Her way is very unique. She has the powers of demons and devils but the heart of saints and angels. Its the Light in the Dark.

After the battle, all the demons fell ,died, and disappeared as if taken back by the demon king.

The battlefield was empty of demons and only filled with soldiers rejoicing . The King of Spades, however, told the girl to come forth and show herself.

She took of her disguise and it revealed a look that is more modern day- a red,plaid shirt with a black and white checkered shirt under it. She also wore punk harem red checkered pants with belts on it. Her shoes are the naruto ones , the color for this girl's is white socks and black with a red bottom naruto shoes. She carried a side bag like the Japanese schoolbag but bigger. Her accessories are a scarf like Natsu Dragoneel's but black with red stripes and longer. She also wore dark blue and gray glasses and a black-blue rose earring on her left and a white-red on her right.

Even after revealing herself, she did not look like a boy. She was a 14 year old girl.

"Young man, thank you for your bravery. I know many men who did brave things for this crown, But, for the crown-not the kingdom. How about you, what was your intention? " asked The King of Spades.

"Me, I am just a wandering traveler looking for adventure. I ended up here somehow and saw the demon invasion so I came and , you know, killed a lot of them. Why ask? , the girl said still concealing her gender to tease the king who was also 14 years old.

"How would you like to be the guardian of this crown? And also become a new Prince." he asked as if there was not a No answer.

"Hmm why not? I'll stay here for a while then. I need a place to research topics." The girl answered to the King who is unaware about her being a girl.

"That's great then, how about staying at my castle until the becoming ceremony in my ball room" , he said as he pulled her arm to go to the castle, forcefully.

"Wahh! BE CAREFUL!"

The next day 10:02 A.M.

The girl wore her same clothes to the becoming party. The prince woke her up and she is really tired now. The prince wore his really nice black prince coat and a navy blue shirt underneath. He also wore regular black dress pants and a blue king wore black boots too.

11:09 P.M. - The nearing of the end of the becoming party

" The person who bravely fought the demons for the sake of this kingdom is a young man named Jeba , we have not received his last name from him yet." announced the King of Spades.

11:10 - crown being placed on Jeba's head

There was a small whisper that counted down from 10, the exact seconds left in the minute.

10 - The crown was taken by its rest position

9 - The crown was being brought over to Jeba

8 - Jeba was bowing to say thank you for this honor

7 - Jeba kneeled down

6 - a small sound echoes

5 - the sound increased a bit

4 - the crown was starting to be placed on Jeba's head

3 - the noise became noticeable by everyone present

2 - the King of Spades becomes closer to Jeba knowing something was about to happen

1 - The noise became super loud and the King pushed Jeba and himself out of the way

0 - everyone except Jeba and the King stopped - forever-

"W-What?" The king said in a shocked tone.

Just then a shadowy figure came and snatched the crown. He then placed a spell on me and the King of Spades. We were nullified of any movement.

"I'll take this crown. Looks important..." he said as he came closer and examined Jeba's face.

"I'll spare you and the king, pretty boy" he said as he placed the crown on his head and became overflowing with time and space manipulative magic.

He left and Jeba and the King were negated of the nullified effect. However, everyone else was stuck in a forever frozen state and the crown has been taken.

The quest to get back the crown was on... The crown in the wrong hands was going to become terror...

"I'll stop him , king of spades...," said Jeba as she carried the king like a princess .

"You're coming too! Let's do this together!"

so there, here you have it. this is the only part of Void's story she has written . She stopped for a while because of things. I hope you like the actual story for Void which start in the next chapter. Farewell for now. BTW this was not supposed to be very organized because this is kind of like a draft.

...


End file.
